


Worthier Than You Know

by xking (medi)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, One Night Stands, Trans Character, one night stand but also there's feelings involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medi/pseuds/xking
Summary: The dreams had to stop. The visions that came to him in the dead of night, made him squeeze his legs together as he imagined his commander slipping into his room while everyone else slept and... No. He couldn't think those things anymore, they were such a distraction. He could hardly look at Siegfried without them flooding back into his mind, and what sort of vice-captain couldn't make eye contact with his commander when he spoke to them?
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Black Dragon Knights

**Author's Note:**

> I really set out to write something sexy and then my brain was like nah we're making the smutty part short and sweet so we can talk about FEELINGS. But I still mention unmentionables so I have to rate it E, I guess? Writing this awkward middle stage of their current canon personalities and how they were when they were a lot younger was hard but I tried my best based on the fact that I see too much uwu shy uke Percival and top Siegfried who doesn't care. Throw it in the garbage Percival is a cocky slut (maybe with more bark than bite but STILL) and Siegfried loves him so much. (And they're both awkward as hell.)  
> Also welcome 2 my "every character is trans" agenda feat. nb Percival and trans guy Siegfried.

"You can say no. It won't offend me."

And some small part of Percival wished Siegfried would, even now after he'd gone to all the trouble. It took so long to work up the nerve and here he was about to back out, as though he could rescind such a humiliating question.

But the dreams had to stop. The visions that came to him in the dead of night, made him squeeze his legs together as he imagined his commander slipping into his room while everyone else slept and... No. He couldn't think those things anymore, they were such a distraction. He could hardly look at Siegfried without them flooding back into his mind, and what sort of vice-captain couldn't make eye contact with his commander when he spoke to them?

At the time, fulfilling his desires seemed the most obvious and simple solution, but now that the question had already come spilling from his mouth like bile he felt only regret and nausea. Siegfried's blank expression wasn't helping; Percival expected at least some hint of surprise, wide eyes or a mouth agape. Instead Siegfried faced him with one eyebrow raised and not a single other change.

"Percival," he said after a dreadful silence had passed. "Think on it a bit longer. If you decide this is what you want... come to my room. I'll be awake for a few hours before bed. If I don't see you, then... good night."

He rose from his desk and left the room to Percival, who stood staring dumbfounded at the empty chair in front of him. Once he encouraged himself to move, he wandered back to his room in a fugue state.

The moment he awakened to his senses, remembering everything that had just passed, he thought he might have to rush to the bathroom and retch up his dinner. Laying down on the bed settled his anxious stomach and cleared his head, but it couldn’t dispel the other problem he was struggling with. Of all things, he hadn’t expected Siegfried to agree to his request. In fact, Percival had gotten it into his head that the answer was _supposed_ to be no. Exactly why that was, he couldn’t say. There was really nothing wrong with this, other than that it would be the talk of the army for weeks if it ever got out that it happened, and he would get strange looks from the other knights whenever he walked by in the hallway, and, skies forbid, if word about it ever got back to his _brother_ …

All of this was impossible, however, he reminded himself, as the two people that knew were himself and Siegfried, and he was reasonably certain neither of them would speak about what had passed between them after tonight. So if he were being honest with himself, there was no good reason for him to refuse Siegfried’s compliance. His commander was very attractive, and what other opportunity might he ever have for such a man to spoil him in bed? Ah, his apprehensions were no longer holding him back. Or perhaps that was his good sense leaving him. Either way, desire won out in the end and Percival dressed down into a loose set of pajamas before heading to Siegfried’s room. The soft padding of his slippers muffled his footsteps enough that he hoped no one in this dead silent hallway would hear them. No one could be allowed to see him at his destination.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as he raised his fist to knock as softly as he could on the door while still making enough noise to get Siegfried’s attention. The door opened to reveal Siegfried standing there, and now Percival saw that singular hint of surprise in his face that he had been searching for earlier. Maybe he hadn’t expected Percival to come any more than Percival himself had. Neither was dressed for an erotic tryst in the dark of night, at least not in the manner a sultry romance novel might expect them to dress, each in his dull pajamas, though Percival’s were easy to remove. Siegfried stepped aside for him to enter and closed the door behind him without a sound.

"You seemed surprised that I came," Percival said, discontent to leave the room to silence. "You weren't expecting me at all?"

"Even though you were the one to ask, you were nervous," Siegfried answered. "I thought you changed your mind but decided it was too late to take it back; I didn't want you feeling trapped in something you no longer wanted."

While that was comforting, a strange feeling gathered in Percival's chest at the thought that Siegfried read into him so easily from a few words. Whether he felt uncomfortable or touched, he wasn't sure. Electing not to think about it, he placed himself on the bed, where Siegfried followed him.

"Well, I'm here, so you have my answer."

"I suppose I do."

"Are you still doubting me?"

"Hm."

He didn't receive a straight answer, following Siegfried's gaze to something outside of their views on the other side of the bed. Soon enough Siegfried presented him with a leather strap-on, at the moment missing its attachment.

"You can tell me if you're uncomfortable with a man who might not be what you imagined."

He hated to admit it, but Percival gawked at the sight before him, and mind you only because he hadn't expected it. Once he recovered, he chuckled.

"Uncomfortable? Hardly. This makes things easier for both of us."

He could see the cogs turning in Siegfried's brain, who answered with, "Then, you also...?"

"Yes. So I should think this won't be a problem for either of us."

"Not at all." A pause. "... I'm glad. I thought this conversation would be much longer. And more difficult."

"Mm. I understand." Percival had to face past partners with this admission and ensuing awkward conversation before. They were receptive even if they didn't always understand, but to, for once, have someone who was the same, even if, perhaps, not sharing the same identity... it soothed his nerves much quicker.

"... Have you done this before?" Siegfried ventured next.

"Yes, several times." Percival stretched, letting his loose tunic fall from one shoulder. "And you?"

"Ah. I haven't."

"Not once?"

"No."

Percival was to be his first, then? The thought did excite him, shocking though it was to learn that a handsome man like Siegfried hadn't been swept up into someone else's bed already. Then again, their captain had always been rather single-minded. Percival confronting him with that question could well have been the first time he'd ever put any serious thought into it.

"For that reason, I wanted to ask," Siegfried continued. "What do you want me to do?"

And Percival had a simple answer prepared for him: "I'm a prince, you know. So treat me like one."

A formal title once discarded for knighthood, and now brought back as an excuse to demand being pampered by his captain. Shameful? Maybe. But he didn't care.

Then Siegfried moved in close and… kissed him. A real, genuine kiss on the lips as though they were longtime lovers, that caught Percival so unprepared he’d have fallen back onto the bed if not for steadying himself on his hands. Yet some part of Siegfried seemed uncertain about this kiss he initiated, hesitating even when Percival parted his lips to invite tongue, and this part of their kiss lasted not long at all.

They separated, and Siegfried stared at him with those pretty half-lidded eyes of his, golden irises a little hazy from their heated kiss, however brief.

“Sorry… should I not have done that?” he said, and Percival couldn’t believe he was apologizing for something that had been part of his wet dreams for weeks.

“I didn’t mind it.” he answered, still resistant to showing any hint of his true feelings despite having gotten himself into this situation and knowing that, by now, Siegfried must have guessed.

“You wouldn’t mind doing it again? It’s just… It’s the only way I know how.”

Their captain, so confident and stern, now stumbling over his words in front of his subordinate… no one would ever believe Percival if he told (he wouldn’t, of course, but imagine the results if he tried).

“I wouldn’t mind.” Getting the boyfriend experience was enticing, and Percival made sure to swallow any other feelings that might be contributing to that to convince himself that this was a one-time incident and his relationship with Siegfried afterward would be purely professional.

They settled in a less awkward position, Percival laying with his head on Siegfried’s singular pillow (he would’ve preferred a few more for his own comfort, but he could excuse it this once since he caught Siegfried unprepared) and Siegfried on top of him, not too close and not leaning too heavily on him. No hesitation accompanied their new kiss, boundaries established and confidence rising in both.

Eyes shut tight, Percival had no notion of what Siegfried intended next until kisses trailed from his jaw down to his neck and shoulder; he choked back a gasp, but the heat rising to his face was unavoidable, more so when Siegfried stopped to nuzzle against his neck.

“Your face is red,” he noted in a low tone that set loose a flurry of butterflies in Percival’s stomach. “I’ve never seen it like that before… you’re cute when you blush.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Percival scolded, aware of the irony in a vice-captain scolding his commander, and here of all places. “Keep going.”

But Siegfried wasn’t at it for much longer before Percival stopped him with, “You can be a little rougher; I’m not made of porcelain.” The light nibbles at his skin that left behind soft pink marks weren’t enough for him.

Siegfried raised his head and stared as though Percival had just asked him to hit him.

“Rougher…? What do you mean?”

“You’ve never given someone a hickey before?”

His answer was a brow scrunched up in sympathy and that stupid catlike smile he’d begun noticing on Siegfried’s face more often (had he always done that?).

Percival sighed. “Fine. Just this once, I’ll show you. Bring your face in close.”

Siegfried did as he was asked, and Percival demonstrated his request by digging his teeth into the side of Siegfried’s neck and sucking until he’d left a sizable mark. The muscles tensed beneath his mouth, a deep, strained “Mm…” coming from the back of Siegfried’s throat, and that coupled with the rising heat in his neck made Percival quite satisfied with himself. A deep purple bruise formed where his mouth had been after he pulled away.

“There. You can do that, right?”

“I think so. But I know you’ll tell me if it’s wrong.”

“Of course I will.”

Though there turned out to be no need for it, as Siegfried was nothing if not a quick learner. Dark bruising appeared all across Percival’s neck and shoulders and down his chest, separated by intermittent kisses, and this reality was better than any of those obnoxious dreams, which he let Siegfried know with his pliant whines for more. Any other time he might be embarrassed or ashamed, but never was there a man he wanted so badly as this one and he would ensure Siegfried stopped for nothing. Percival was going to get fucked by him, damn everything else.

As Siegfried scattered kisses across Percival’s chest, his lips happened to brush up against Percival’s nipple. And Percival, who knew he was playing a dangerous game by letting Siegfried kiss there in the first place, received his punishment in the form of a very genuine squeak coming from him before he could stop it. He threw a hand over his mouth, though it was a pointless gesture; the other sounds he made were fine, he’d long learned they pushed his partners to please him more, but this one was so _unworthy_ of him, and it brought Siegfried’s kisses to a standstill. Those beautiful golden eyes stared straight into him… and Percival was noticing a certain glimmer in them that he didn’t like.

“Siegfried—”

His warning came too late, Siegfried already lowering his head to tease his sensitive chest with teeth and tongue. Unable to scold him, much less be upset that he’d done it or push his head away, Percival let each little cry of pleasure welling up in him free, his back arching up off the bed and pushing his chest up against Siegfried’s mouth. For a virgin, he sure could be a mischievous bastard.

However, Percival’s boldness hadn’t waned yet; he may have fallen under Siegfried’s spell for a moment, but he came here chasing a certain sensation he hadn’t received.

He put his fingers beneath Siegfried’s chin and lifted it from his chest, bringing their lips together again for a messy kiss, and not long after he grasped Siegfried’s wrist and plunged his hand below the waistline of his pants. Siegfried stiffened, frozen in place at such an unexpected action as Percival had never seen him do before (he thought nothing surprised their great commander), but at the subtle encouragement given by Percival’s spreading his legs a little further apart, he curled one finger against Percival’s clit and made light strokes across it. When the uncertainty wore off, he then dared to press down and rub it harder, faster, and Percival let his head drop back down to the pillow, a strange dizziness overtaking him.

He kept expecting to look down and find with disappointment that it was once again his own hand between his legs, that he’d conjured this whole meeting up in his mind, but the image of Siegfried leaning over him, watching the changes in his expression with something like fascination, never left.

“You’re… really pretty…” Siegfried whispered under his breath, and Percival suspected he hadn’t intended for him to hear it.

His face turned strawberry red at such a compliment, one he would’ve soaked up from anyone else, but for Siegfried to say it, and _here_ …

“I… Will you make more of those faces for me if I… please you?” For this, Siegfried spoke louder, a question intended to be answered.

It saved Percival from having to comment on his compliment, but he couldn’t form any words, so he nodded, turning his head to the side in a poor attempt to hide the blush that matched his hair.

“Percy.”

At that, he snapped to attention. Siegfried wasn’t the type to use nicknames, at least, Percival thought so, as until now he’d never heard one from him. Why must his tone be so gentle when he said it? It didn’t help.

Siegfried removed his hand, and with his dry one, tilted Percival’s chin up to kiss him. Not sloppy or heated like their other kisses but… tender, the way a boyfriend, or even a husband, might kiss his partner. As if he could ever become either of those things to Percival.

“You’re a skilled orator; I’ve heard the speeches you make to your men before battle.”

Had he? Those grandiose words became embarrassing. Compared to Siegfried, they probably made Percival sound more like a child playing at war.

“Here is the most important place for you to use your words. Please, speak to me when you answer. I want to know you mean it.”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Percival found his voice. “I told you, I wouldn’t have come here if I wasn’t serious. I’m not going to change my mind now.”

Not now that his stupid fantasies were almost fulfilled.

“You want to hear me talk? You’ll hear plenty of my voice in a moment. I think we’ve danced around the point of this meeting long enough. Are you going to fuck me until I can’t walk or not?”

It sounded harsh and vulgar, but it was the only way to beat down those feelings in his chest that were not part of what a one-night stand should be. The blushing, the compliments, the kisses, they were too much. Time to stop before it became too late.

Still, he couldn’t help scolding himself when the somber smile Siegfried gave him reminded him of a kicked puppy. He stifled the urge to retract it, letting Siegfried retreat to the edge of the bed to assemble the strap-on.

He let himself melt into the sensations after that, not stopping to think from the second Siegfried slid inside of him to when his insides tightened to bursting as he scratched red lines down Siegfried’s back and squeezed his hips between his thighs. Careful to keep his voice down, he instead encouraged Siegfried with breathless whispers in his ear, Siegfried saying very little in return and doing whatever was required of him to earn more sweet-spoken praise.

His small signs of affection were not all gone, that harsh rejection not preventing his intertwining his fingers with Percival’s, who let go of the bedsheets for one moment and then found Siegfried’s hand in his own.

Percival couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Strands of messy hair falling in front of his face just so, his gorgeous half-lidded eyes focused intently on the task at hand and sweat rolling down his scarred, muscular body… Percival came to the realization that Siegfried was perhaps the most beautiful man he’d ever slept with.

A beautiful man who wanted nothing more than to make him cum, by the way he was thrusting with such perfect accuracy into Percival’s sweet spot and sending sparks through every nerve in his body. Those movements were never harsh or rough, coming from a man who cared so much about a partner he would only have for one night. Percival didn’t expect that of him but of course, it was Siegfried, who risked life and limb for his comrades on the battlefield, and as far as he was concerned the bedroom was no different. Percival should have known. He almost wished Siegfried didn’t care… but to be loved like this, temporary or not, was irresistible to him.

Though Siegfried’s words were few, he did whisper, “Percy…” at the end of it, which put Percival’s mind and body alike in a frenzy and sent him over the edge, coming just before Siegfried did.

When they separated, Percival started to gather his clothes as Siegfried cleaned up.

“Where are you going?” Siegfried asked him, seeming to express genuine confusion.

A confusion which Percival returned: “Back to my room. You’re not going to let me stay here, are you?”

“I was. If you’re tired, it wouldn’t be fair to force you back to your room. You’re welcome to sleep here with me.”

 _“With me”_ , was it? Percival paused, then dropped his clothes to the floor.

“You truly don’t mind?”

“I don’t.” And as if to emphasize his point, Siegfried tucked a bit of hair behind his ear, his fingers brushing Percival’s cheek as he did so.

Percival reached up to touch his hand, and they stared at each other wordlessly, each with his mouth half-open; there was something Percival wanted to say, something he suspected, _hoped_ that Siegfried wanted to say too, but the words died in his dry throat, and silence overtook Siegfried, too. They settled in together, Percival thinking it was the last time they would ever do so. Any last reservations he tossed aside to put his arms around Siegfried and pull him in close, feel his fingers in his hair and even a kiss on top of his head, despite swearing that he would allow no more of them. One last time.

“Good night, Percy.”

“Good night… Siegfried.”

The next morning, Percival awoke to Siegfried absent and his vice-captain’s uniform laid out on the bed for him.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, three years ago...

“Percival.”

“Hm?”

“We haven’t talked about that night since it happened.”

“That night” was a few years past. Since then, the Black Dragon Knights fell apart and reformed as the White Dragon Knights under the command of Lancelot and Vane. Percival’s worry that their one-night stand would affect his working relationship with Siegfried seemed like such an insignificant problem, more so as they could sit beside each other at this table with their hands clasped between them, and if anyone saw them, no questions would be asked.

Percival answered him with a sly grin. “I thought we said all that needed to be said some months ago.”

“We did, I was just thinking… that confession wasn’t our first kiss. You remember what I said to you when we spent the night together?”

“That it was the only way you knew how. You didn’t _lie_ , did you?”

“No, I…” Siegfried stumbled under Percival’s glare, chuckling to calm himself as he did, which made Percival let up. “There was another reason why I kissed you, one I was afraid to admit at the time. I loved you back then, too, Percival.”

“Y-You—!” Percival momentarily lost his voice, gaping in silence at Siegfried. “I can’t believe you! You had me worrying that whole time that I was going to ruin our relationship, that we wouldn’t even be able to look at each other anymore, and yet you—!”

And Siegfried being Siegfried, he laughed at that incredulity. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I couldn’t bring myself to say it to you, and I had to leave before I got the chance after that. When we met again… well, I had to think things over for a bit first.”

Meanwhile Percival spent those three years and then some praying his silly crush would go away, only to find it had become twice as strong after encountering Siegfried and his old friends during his first visit to Feendranche in some time.

“I suppose I can’t be angry with you,” he huffed. “When I did the same.”

That catlike smile Percival both loved and hated was back, but the shock was clear in Siegfried’s eyes.

“You… You also…?”

“I didn’t want to admit it. I thought those were feelings a subordinate couldn’t have for his captain. And I also… I thought if I waited, they would disappear. But when I returned to Feendranche and saw you, I… I felt them stirring in my heart again.”

Siegfried kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you decided not to bury them this time. Percy.”

And Percival laid his head on Siegfried’s shoulder, a gesture he before could never have hoped to do after that night three years ago, and basking in his nickname Siegfried was never quite able to let go of. “I must say, I’m glad I did too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


End file.
